Guatemala
Rio Dulce Cruiser's Website One of the best resources for information you don't find here, or info on late breaking news, is the Rio Dulce Cruisers Website. This is actively maintained by and for cruisers. http://www.riodulcechisme.com Entering the Rio Crossing the Bar These waypoints were used in July 2007. *RD01 | 15 50.08 N | 88 43.89 W | Where the outer bouy should be *RD02 | 15 49.25 N | 88 44.76 W | The inner mark *RD03 | 15 49.32 N | 88 44.90 W | The anchorage at Livingston We crossed at a mid tide on July 16, 2007 when the tide was at +.2 feet (according to Tides32). The lowest depth we saw was 6.1 feet, for a boatlength or two, after that it was 6.3 or greater. Boats up to 7' draft can get in at the highest tides. If you can't navigate the depth, contact Raul at Servimar and he can arrange for a power boat to help cant your boat (using a halyard from the mast top). Check In Process The easiest way to check in is to call Raul of Servimar on Channel 68 as you approach (use the call 'Servimar'). He will round up the officials, bring them out to your boat, and handle all the paperwork. To complete the check in, you will need to get Guatemalan cash in Livingston (there are several ATM's that dispense Quetzales, approx 7.6 Q to the USD as of Jan 2008). And you will need to visit Raul in his office to pick up your paperwork. It is possible for you to do the paperwork yourself but it involves some running around Livingston. Need details. 30-03-2008 Chandrika reports $180.00 USD for check in and out of Livingston. Sapidillo visit only According to Raul (10/08 via Art on '''Jewel''') boats can now leve the Rio and visit only the Sapadillos and return to the Rio without having to check into another country. Boats must go thru normal check-out procedures, but if they go to the Sapidillos and have the ranger sign their exit Zarpe they can go directly back to Livingston and check back in. This process eliminates the need to check in and out of Belize for example and saves that expense. Livingston Attractions Between Livingston and Fronteras The River Canyon The Golfete Texan Bay Gringo Bay Fronteras Area Communications Most cruisers hang out on 68, though some of the long time residents with side businesses hang out on different channels. The VHF net is on 69 at __. The Marinas Haul Out Facilities MAR Marine, Nana Juana, and Abel's. MAR Marine has reputation for very good glass work. Abel's ahs recently been reputed to be difficult to work with on terms and costs. Call any of them ahead to make arrangements and get parts shipped in before you arrive. Parts are the challenge in the Rio, custom ordered parts could take a month to arrive. Security Issues Other Resources Lago Izabel Security Issues Lock your dinghy, lock your boat. Don't stay off El Estor at night, unless you post a 24 hour watch (go with a group and trade off watches). No kidding. Denny's Beach is supposed to be a safer place to anchor. Guatemala Inland General s/v Soggy Paws has compiled a bunch of information about their travels inland in Guatemala. You can find it online at http://www.svsoggypaws.com/travel_guatemala.htm Lonely Planet has a good forum, http://thorntree.lonelyplanet.com and the Guatemalan 'branch' is very active. it is also possible to purchase and download individual chapters of the Lonely Planet Guatemala guide as PDF files on their main site http://www.lonelyplanet.com Tikal Guatemala City Hotels Zone 13 (gated safe neighborhood) *'''''Dos Lunas Hotel '''''1 mile from the Airport **21 Calle 10-92, Zona 13 Colonia Aurora II Guatemala City **http://www.hoteldoslunas.com ***+(502) 2261-4248 or +(502) 2261-4337 ***info@hoteldoslunas.com or hoteldoslunas@gmail.com **Free transport to or from Airport **Very friendly and helpful **Rates start at $14 includes wifi and transport **Super clean and comfortable Zone 10 (upscale safe zone) *'''''Las Torres''''' owned by Jorge Rittscher **13 Calle 0-43, phone 2334 2747 **say you're from the Rio Dulce & get a discount-$30.00 for double room. Better rate for cash. *'''''Hostal Plaza''''' owned by Anna, who will give you a big smile & a hug and help you with anything you need 6 Avenida A 13-52, Zona 9 - about 2 blocks from Reforma, safe area Discount for cruisers from the river - $25 for single, $30 for double Medical Dermatologist *Guatamala City **Dr. Franccisco Saravia **Phone 2334-5874 **6 Avendia, 7-55 Zone 10, Clinica Herrera Lierandi Norte No. 2 **(exam and removal of 25 spots-cost 450Q - Nov. 2008) Antigua Panajachel and Lake Atitlan Quetzaltenango (Xela) The Pacific Coast=